


Good boy gone bad

by ButterCuppi



Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterCuppi/pseuds/ButterCuppi
Summary: After many rumors about Mysterion GG hat have been going around school, Kenny finds himself under pressure and takes life into his own hands—or should I say—takes life away





	Good boy gone bad

**Author's Note:**

> This includes Violence and stuff that would never happen in the show, however, this is fanfic and their ages are boosted up. 
> 
> This also took a week to make... AND I HAVE NO REGRETS

**_Kenny's POV;_ **

It's been seven years since everything has happened, And we've grown. 

Professor Chao's is one of the most common villains, causing mayham, Mysterion is now an part time hero, now recognized as 'The night angel' due to being an hero of the night.

School is hard, still, Tweek and Craig have gotten into deep relationships, Stan and Kyle have a secret relationship, And Cartman is still fucked up. 

I opened my baby blue eyes and sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Fucken Mondays, I hate them.

I got out of bed and headed to the shower, Seeing Kevin standing by the door. I sighed and went to my parents room, going into their bathroom.

After my shower, Which tottaly felt awesome! I got to my room and putted on my hentai shirt with my pants, throwing on my Parka and putted on my hood, making sure my face wasn't seen. Yeah, I hide my face still, get used to it. 

I grabbed my book bag and waited for Karen, Due to Kevin having a job, we waited til he was ready to drive us to school

~

I walked down the halls with Cartman (who got even fatter, no offense), Kyle and Stan. We walked pass Craig and Tweek, who were making out. 

"Oh god, look at those gay fuckers!" Cartman said and a glared at him. Tweek looked at us with a shocked yet cute expression as Craig glared at us. 

"Get a room Fuckers!" Cartman said to them, smirking before I punched him.

"Dude! What the fuck!?" Cartman said, holding his cheek as I walked away.

"Fuck you!" I said, only to have my words come out as muffled. I stormed off and went past Butters, who followed me. 

"Kenny? Are you okay?"

"No"

"What happened?"

"Eric! I mean? What's wrong with gay couples!?!" I muffled, triggered. 

I looked at Butters who seemed to be staring at me with a glint in his eyes. It was... Cute.

I sighed and patted his head before walking to class. In class, I can overhear the kids talking.

"I heard that Mysterio and The coon used to date,"

"Well I heard Mysterio is a peevertz flirting with eveeyvirk he saves, grabbing their asses..."

"Well I he-"

Before the kid could finish, I walked over and punched him in the face, causing the kid to have a nosebleed.

"What the fuck Kenny?!?" Wendy said, walking over to me. I glared at her before I left. Today is not gonna be a good day... For them anyways

**_Butters POV;_ **

I don't  get it,  what's up with Kenny...  I sighed and walked to class,  only o to see kid holding their nose in pain as everyone began talking. 

"What happened?" I said, getting their attention.  "Kenny,  That's what happened, " Clyde said.  "He got mad when everyone talked about Mysterion... "  Wendy finished. 

Kenny,  Mysterion,  I can see why Kenny got mad,  the rumors have been spreading for weeks, and I'm surprised that he managed to keep in his anger for this long.

I nodded and went to find Kenny, looking everywhere. I eventually saw Craig and Tweek talking and walked over. "Hey Creek-"

"Don't call us that!" Tweek said, blushing.

"Hey," Butter said calmly "What's up?"

"Nothing, just looking for Kenny."

"Kenny?" Tweek said "The last time we saw him was when he punched Cartman..." Tweek said.

I nodded. "Thanks" I said and left, looking for Kenny still. I frowned, getting the idea that Kenny went home... So I gave up.

~

5:50 PM. And I'm spending by time watching tv, witch was boring... Until I saw the news...

"Breaking news! Earlier today, the beloved hero we all know off, Mysterion, was seen murdering a robber! He was, as well, seen in Greeley beating up the weatherheads. Witch involved with Mrs. Weatherhead dying and Mr. Weatherhead going to the hospital. Mysterion has yet to be seen commiting another cri-"

I turned off the Tv and rushed over to Kyle's place, knocking on his door. Kyle answered the door, Stan was behind him. "What?" Kyle asked, seeing the shocked look in my eyes. 

"It's Kenny! He's gone crazy!" I said, explaining to them of what was on the news.

"It's probably just some dude being Mysterion..." Kyle said.

"There have been rumors..." Stan said

"Exactly! Rumors of him! He couldn't handle all the rumors!" I said. Kyle and Stan looked at eachother before nodding and followed him to Cartman's place

_**Kenny's POV** _

Chaos... Distruction... Murder... It's all I've become now. Heck, I'll turn the world into hell!

I sighed, sitting on a rooftop, hood down as I looked around. I wanted to kill the Weaterheads, and I did, They needed to pay, for what they did seven years ago, Karen still gets nightmares, witch is normal now. Then the robber... I knew him, he was the rappiest who nearly rapped me a few weeks ago.

I leaned back before hearing feet walking over to me, I turned around to see Catman, dressed as the coon, glaring at me. "Nice of you to join me~" I said in my usual deep voice. "Not here to join you bitch, I'm here for payback!" He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking out a knife. "Listen, punk, It's either leave or die..." I said, running my middle finger very the blade, cutting myself. I watch the blood drizzle down my finger and drop onto ghe ground.

I looked at him before feeling a kick on my back, knocking me down, I gripped the knife in my hand and got up, pointing the knife to the person who knocked me over, Stan, Or Toolshed, glared at me. I growled and began attacking, Ignoring the fact that coon was laughing his ass off. Soon had Toolshed pinned, my foot on his chest as I held the knife on my hand, "heh, I hope your ready to die..." I said, raising my hand up.

"Kenny! Stop!" I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around and saw Karen with Human kite and Professor Chaos.

"Karen?" I said surprised as I watched her walk over. I got off toolshed and felt Karen hug me. I softened up a bit, my eyes wide.

_She's useless_

_Kill her_

I sighed and raised up the knife, ready to stab her before feeling a sharp feeling in my gut, blood poured down the corner of my mouth as years clouded up my eyes... I saw a glimpse of Karen moving away from me and Chaos running over to me...

"How could you!"

"Kenny!"

.

..

...

**_Butters POV_ **

I sat beside Kenny's bed watching him calmly breathe. Why, why would he nearly kill Karen. It's not right... At least he's still alive. We were indeed at the hospital, And we disdid want people to know Mysterion was Kenny, so we rushed to get off his hero outfit and putted his parka on him.

I sighed as I funded with my fingers, Waiting for Kenny to wake up. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I leaned my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat, I slowly began sobbing as I gripped onto the blanket.

"W-why did t-this have to happe-ngh" I sobbed. My son's hitched when I felt a hand run through my hair. I looked up to see Kenny's baby blue eyes opened and looking at me. His hair was a mess and he was smiling. I grinned and hugged him. "Kenny!" I said, holding onto him tightly.

"H-hey butters..." He said weekly, looking at me. 

"I'm so sorry" he said, holding me close

"I know... I know... And I forgive you..." I said softly before hearing the door open. I turned around and saw Karen and Kevin looking at us with happy faces.

"Cute~" Karen awed, causing us both to blush

Little did I know, there was still evil in Kenny's eyes, not the bad one... But the good, perverted one... 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, remember, This IS fanfic so don't get mad as since Kenny tried to kill Karen...
> 
> And Kenny did not die, he was badly injured... And they got him to the hospital before he could die  
> Have a good day!


End file.
